tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShadowDragonZ
QUESTION Hey, you've just done such a great job on the wikia (causing some drama below) and other things. What is your youtube account? Cuz I wanna make sure that you get a good chance of being in next season.TDAfan4 12:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC)TDAfan4 Sorry, don't have one. ShadowDragonZ 00:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I could make that work? You could do the challenges from my talk page if you wanted to be in the next seasonTDAfan4 06:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC)TDAfan4 hmm...i'll think about it If I say yes, i might not be able to do design challenges if any come upShadowDragonZ 08:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to TDAfan4 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Total Drama....Huh? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDAfan4 (Talk) 07:53, September 8, 2010 Hey Hey, thanks for the support.. i love fans.... well i will tell you that right now we are split into two alliances... 1) Ant-Darcy Alliance (Gwen, Harold, Duncan, DJ) 2) Heroes Alliance (Geoff, Trent, Leshawna, Alejandro)..... and i are really trying to get one of them eliminated by forcing one of them over to our alliance.... geoff's on our side... but he joined the ADA when i choose to join i was getting intel... but it didnt really work out because they figured it out... so geoff decided to do it.... and so far it's working. so anyway i agree with you... me, owen, and geoff were going to the final 3 together... i really hope that we can eliminated duncan or harold this round... even tho we cant get rid of harold.... dont worry the heroes will win.....and OWEN WILL BE AVANGED!!! Crasi4tunes 19:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I hear Duncan is next! This will be good!ShadowDragonZ 01:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) turns out that Geoff was a traitor and he voted for leshawna... guess hes a villian after all.. well i am to.. i should have been on the villians... anywho... now it like this 1) ADA (Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Duncan, DJ) and 2) HA (Trent, Alejandro)... Geoff says that hes on our side and that he's trying to help us out but really hes just another villian... URG i can't stand him..... Crasi4tunes 22:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dang man you and Al got like a little chance of passing Maybe you should do what Courtney and Duncan did in TDA, and convince Dj or Duncan not to trust Harold since he backstabbed them before I believeShadowDragonZ 01:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) well that and i think... i really hope that i got Gwen to give me her immunity idol... i really hope so... and fyi if you didn't read my bio at the bottom of the Trent page... i am a girl... nbd tho Crasi4tunes 21:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) okShadowDragonZ 04:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) no, no plan.... just the threat of a plan makes them squirm....Crasi4tunes 19:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) oh you are right you should have been on the Villains...ShadowDragonZ 03:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) exactally... well well well... the heroes messed with the wrong... chick/guy... whatever.... my point... i am offically a villian :D Crasi4tunes 21:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) coolShadowDragonZ 03:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) NOt a very private convo. ''"Maybe you should do what Courtney and Duncan did in TDA, and convince Dj or Duncan not to trust Harold since he backstabbed them before I believe" ''WOW!! Makes me feel great about what people think of me! For the record I've NEVER backstabbed Duncan or DJ, I've been close friends with them, I wasn't friends with the old Duncan, maybe you could do this over messaging so not every single person could read your conversation about Gwen giving you her hidden immunity. Or about voting me out. Dosen't matter.. bcause im done... im through... cause guess what PersonDue or however you say your name.. i cant trust anyone...Crasi4tunes 02:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Not that true since Al is on your side Believe it or not, Darcy actually respects Gwen Surprising, isn't it?ShadowDragonZ 02:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC)